Welcome to the War
by A Northern Irish man
Summary: Griffin wasn't the only jumper killing paladins. Logan is a 'pal' of Griffin's. There is a War between Jumpers and Paladins and Logan is just a soldier fighting the good fight. OC
1. Unwanted Visitors

**An idea that's just been in my head for a while. Based on the premise of the film but not directly linked. I will continue the story if I get some positive feedback so please Read & Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I rolled across the kitchen table and onto the floor as the 1000 volts of electricity flew through my body. My body hit the ground with a thud. I could hear the paladin walk around the table to me but I couldn't see her, my vision was still distorted. Her footsteps creaked against the wooden flooring. I rolled onto my back and saw her looming over me as she pulled out her knife. She started to unwrap the cloth from around the blade so I needed to get out of there fast but my mind was still fuzzy. Just as she revealed the sharp, deadly weapon I focused as much as I could and I jumped, into the bathroom next door. I landed on top of the sink and smashed part of it off. It was dark, the lights were off and the only lights were the streetlights from outside with an orange tinge. I slowly got up, my head was still wrecked from the shock but I quickly found my balance. The paladin located me again and was soon kicking the bathroom door down. As the door came down my mind cleared so I was able to jump better. The door burst open and I jumped back to the kitchen. I smashed open the toaster to get my weapon. Behind me I heard a bang and a zing then the thick metal wire shoot into the cabinets in front of me. I swung around and put a round in the paladin with my Colt Python that I kept hidden in the toaster, I had little toys stashed all over the safehouse. The paladin dropped and suddenly two more arrived. They fired and I dived through the serving hatch into the living room. I kicked over the coffee table and grabbed an Uzi holstered under the base. Just I grabbed it one of the paladins fired another round and the wire wrapped around me right leg. He pulled on it and it flew onto my stomach. He came up behind me and went to shock me with his staff. I rolled out of way at the last second and riddled him with holes then pulled the wire off. I jumped back to the kitchen, behind the last paladin and got her in the back on the head. It was time to go. I packed my equipment, guns and any necessary files into a messenger bag, slung it over my shoulder and left. I jumped down into the car park below.<p>

I looked up at the apartment, pulled out the detonator and blew the place to pieces. Glass and derby shot out the windows. I smiled softly at the burning masterpiece and left. I got 5 minutes down the road before they showed up; they must have been slacking recently. I walked to stop them sensing my jumps but they still caught up with me. I was walking down a quiet road when suddenly sharp white car lights of a large land rover popped up unexpectedly about 100 metres aiming towards me. A car, seriously? They put their foot down and sped down towards, there was a terrible screeching sound from their wheels. I stood and cleared my mind, just like Griffin explained. As the car got ever close a struck. I jumped out of sight, prompting the car to suddenly break at great force, with more screeching. Then I jumped back, right in front of the car. I slammed my hand on the bonnet and jumped the car, along with all passengers, and myself 500 metres in the air. I let go and jumped to the closest rooftop. From the roof I watched the land rover fall and take a complete nosedive to the concrete 500 metres away. Even from the roof I heard the impact, it was a furious sound full of crashes, smashes and pounds. I jumped back down next to the twisted pile of metal that was once a sleek automobile. The car was upside-down so I knelt down to peer in. some had been wearing their seatbelts so were still in seat, but still certainly dead. Others who didn't were lying on the ceiling (or floor depending on how you looked at it) their necks had been snapped so roughly that the bone had shot out of their skin. I smiled to myself at my success but I was a bit light headed, jumping an object of that size can really take it out of you sometimes. I shook it off just in time. Sirens were waling and quickly getting louder.

I jumped to my favourite 'American style' dinner on the other side of town and brainstormed my next move. I needed to get out of Frankfurt but where to next. I pull up my shirtsleeve to look at the watches on my right arm; they went from my wrist to just before my elbow. It was about 7am in Sydney, I could do with breakfast. As I dropped my sleeve back down I realised there was blood from all three of those paladins from the apartment on my shirt. I cringed at the awkwardness I felt. It was pretty late and dark so I guess no one had noticed but still, first thing after breakfast I'm going clothes shopping. I finished up, gathered my things, left and jumped to the other side of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, hope you enjoyed. Chapters will get longer if I continue. Please R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Australia

I jumped into an alleyway facing a lovely beach. When I jumped I was looking west, directly at the beach and directly into the rising sun. The sunlight instantly stabbed me in the eyes and through my head back shutting my eyes and letting off a little grunt. My eyes soon adjusted and I walked off the spots I was seeing. I emerged myself from the alley on a quiet street full of bright coloured cafes, houses and shops. I dumped my shirt and wore my t-shirt, which luckily only had a few bloodstains; I would pick up clothes after I got something to eat. I stopped at an early open McDonalds and got a Double Bacon Egg McMuffin. I sat by the window and gazed out at the beautiful Australian coastline though I did look over my shoulder every couple of minutes. I finished up and everywhere was still deserted. I walked around for another while and looked for any open clothes shop. After an hour of looking I found a mall, it was bound to have clothing stores and boy was I right. There were tones of them but I decided to Lowes.

I entered into the empty store, except for a few sales assistants. I wondered around looking at shirts when it suddenly dawned on me, I had just blown up almost all my clothes; it was time to get new ones anyway. I grabbed some slim fit black skinny jeans, a white leather belt with a Jack Daniels Whiskey buckle, classic white converse, a light blue t-shirt with Hong-Kong Phooey on it and finally a bright red zip through hoody. I took them all into the dressing room and got changed. It was a good look, very non-sadistic. That's one thing Griffin and I differed on, fashion. Griffin preferred, well, black. Once I got fully dressed I considered jumping right there and then but I decided against. I had already killed around 7 people, I didn't want anymore bad karma, though thinking back they were paladins so it wasn't really bad karma. I sat in the cubicle and rummaged through my bag. I had to take out my guns and my paladin profiles just to get to my wallets. I kept a selection of wallets, each with a different currency; I took out the crocodile skin wallet, which was my designated Australian wallet. I paid for the outfit, left then dumped my old clothes.

I was really enjoying myself. A nice quiet day of no jumping helped to make me feel normal. I was simply strolling around blissfully in my cheerful outfit when suddenly I got a splitting headache. I stopped and placed my hand on my forehead. My jaw abruptly went numb and I couldn't keep my eyes open. Fuck sake, why now. I sat on the curb and began to breath heavily. Slowly my hand started to clamp up. I began to swear I shoved my left hand into my bag and pulled out I bottle of pills. As my vision started to go I swallowed 2 pills. Then there was a pause and gradually the hand unclamped and I slowly returned to _normal_. As I slowed my breaths I laughed to myself as I looked around me, there was still no one around. I continued walking, trying to walk off my latest episode. As I walked people began to show up, like as if they were all huddled into the centre of the city. It was rush hour so everyone was rushing (funnily enough) around, all in their grey suits with black briefcases. I stuck out like a sore thumb around them. Just as I began to fully amerce in the crowd I felt a rumble inside me, I needed a piss. I held my breath to keep it in as I rotated to see if there was anywhere I could go. I saw a bank; they were bound to have bathrooms for their customers.

I waddled into the bank and found it was full of people. I shuffled through the huge crowd into the bathroom. I took a long and peaceful piss, which relieved me greatly. I washed my hands but as I went to the hand drying I realised there was an 'Out of Order' sign on it. I bowed my head with a laughing sigh as I laughed at my own stupidity. I flicked my hands out to get rid of any dripping water then left the bathroom. I walked back into the main room where a still huge crowd met me. I paused and looked for gaps that I could fit through to get to the door, sure I could have just jumped but I hadn't jumped since I got here and I didn't want to start now. Suddenly the doors were kicked open and there was aggressive screaming. A group of men in boiler suits and clown masks burst in armed with standard issue AK-47's. They told everyone to get belly flat on the floor and we all complied. They circuited around the room to survey everyone, including me. They forced the staff to unload the cash and rummaged through people's belongings. I was lying in the back of the room having my own dilemma, should I or should I not stop these men. I surely could but that would require jumping in front of so many people. As I lay and pondered the men gathered their bags of cash. Their shouting and loud actions had scared a young baby girl who was now crying furiously. One of the men pointed his gun at the baby and told the mother to shut it up. Complete disrespect and that was the last straw.

As the robber made his way in my direction I prepared myself. He stood by me and looked down at me, raising a suspicious eyebrow. I shot my arm out and gripped my hand around his ankle. Before he had time to react and shoot me point-blank I jumped the both of us across the room. I jumped him straight into the wall and the slide of his face slapped the concrete. One of the other robbers gasped and spun towards me. I dived and jumped at him, then tackled him through the window. I got off the man and a bullet whooshed overhead and pinged off a lamppost. Before I could look behind me the robbers getaway van's driver side window slid down and a clown masked man lent out, aiming a Glock at me. I cringed and jumped away, accidently bumping into another robber. We knocked into him and I stumbled to the ground. The rubber grunted in rage, grabbed a woman and held a gun to her head.

"What the fuck are you?" The man exclaimed. I got my feet and raised my hands to ease him. He pointed the gun at me. "You're going to get us out of here." I laughed.

"No." I said through my fits of laughter. The man screamed and shot at me. I jumped behind him and deliberately left a huge jump scar for the bullet to travel through. Once I appeared behind him I ducked and the bullet passed over into his spine. He gave a faint whimper as he left go of the women and fell to the ground.

Suddenly the driver began to open fire. I shoved the woman to the floor, too _safety_, and jumped up to the van. I jumped next to the van, out of the driver's view. I quickly opened the door, grabbed him and jumped.

Then we were in America, the Grand Canyons. I jumped us to the edge of a cliff. I kicked him and he fell off, flailing his arms to try and grab something. I saw him become smaller the farther he fell and I smiled to myself. I turned around and found less than 50 metres away were 12 dozen Asian tourists taking photos. I gave off an awkward smile and jumped back.

I arrived back at the bank where everyone yelped at my return. They all stayed on the ground and had fear in their eyes. I grabbed my bag and went over to the bags of cash the robbers had organised. I opened one bag and took a few dollars out, I wouldn't dare take all the money, only bastards steal from banks. I turned to one of the women who worked there.

"Is it ok if I take this, its just I need money for the bus." I said in an apologetic tone. She nervously nodded in return. "Thanks." I put the money in my pocket and went to left. "Bye everyone, sorry for the inconvenience."

I left and hurried away before the police could catch me. That had just spoilt my day. Where to go….


	3. By the River

**So you anyone who followed this story, Sorry for the long pause. I watched Jumper again and just got into the mood. enjoy**

* * *

><p>I jumped away to somewhere quiet, somewhere I could go over my files. It was 2 o'clock in Kansas and I knew a nice abandoned farm I could go.<p>

I jumped into of the middle of a wheat field. The crops were golden and stood tall, taller than me but that wasn't hard seeing how I wasn't each NBL material. I jumped a couple of metres up so I could see the surrounding area to get an idea of what direction to walk in. Griffin and myself always felt walking was good way to help you feel like you were normal. I walked through the crops and my way to the clearing to the farmhouse. I approached the house, which was rickety and was half empty.

The door creaked uncomfortably as I entered. The place was a mess. Yes the residents had left over 30 years ago and yes the there were no official occupants but that didn't it get used. You'd get the odd homeless sleeping there; children and teens would dare each other to go in it. On one occasion I showed up and it was being used as a drug lab to grow cannabis. I didn't kill them or hand them over to the police or anything like that; I simply sent them on their way with a list of other good spots to set up operation so that they wouldn't use this house. I did keep their product, waste not, want not. I kept half of it for my own personal use and gave the rest of some guys I knew in the Pacific. Though when I arrived this time it seemed empty, seemed. It was peaceful, furniture torn and worn out with dust covering everything. I set my satchel down on the sofa and the dust shot up into the air. Suddenly I heard a creak from upstairs. I instantly turned my head to look for the noise's origin while also pulling my Colt out. There was another creak, quickly followed by a squeak, and I jumped upstairs to inspect and the squeaking became more prevalent and began to sound like it was coming from springs, more specifically, springs you'd find in a mattress. It was coming from the master bedroom and I couldn't help but smirk because I had a pretty good of what I was about to find. The door had fallen off its hinges years ago so there would be no busting it down. I slid into the room, aiming my Colt towards the bed. As I entered I found two teens that both appeared to be trying to eat each other faces. I coughed to get their attention and they spring over each other in a heartbeat.

"Sorry mister, we didn't know anyone was here." Said the boy's pubescent voice that shifted between deep and squeaky.

"Don't worry about kid just get out of here." I assured him, still aiming at him.

"Gee you don't sound like you're from round him sir." Added the girl

"Well done Sherlock. Now" I finished as I waved my gun towards the door to usher them out. As they left I inspected the rest of the upstairs and returned to the living room. I cleared the dusty table, opened my bag and set my files across the table.

Names. Dates. Locations. Ranks. Influence. I gathered as much information I could on each Paladin. 4 folders. 4 Paladins. Now I just had to decide which one. I shut my eyes, spun around a few times then grabbed the first folder I could feel. I opened it up

**Name: Brendan Jefferson**

**54-year-old male. Black hair, greying along the sides. Slightly above average build but becoming slower in movement and reactions. Eyesight has weakened and now requires correctional lenses.**

**Rank: Head Field Marshal**

**Station: Karachi, Pakistan**

**Jefferson is a Field Marshal with much authority within all operations across Asia. He knows locations of nation headquarters across the Eastern Regions.**

**Jefferson frequents the Markhor tavern. Frequent users also include thugs of a local gang; all will mostly be carrying guns.**

**Interrogation of Jefferson recommended.**

It had been a while since I had been to Karachi, A few years at least; I couldn't get a clear enough for image of it for me to jump to it. I'd leave it for today. Relax a bit. Gather me thoughts.

I decided to sit by the river that ran nearby. There was a soft breeze that flowed but it did nothing to cool the strong spring sun that was beating down on me. I instantly removed my hoody. I sat by the river, soaking in the peaceful and somewhat surreal atmosphere. I really didn't have this kind of atmosphere since I became shooting practice for a bunch of religious lunatic. Even before back when I didn't even know about my _gift_, I had to contend with a harsh raising in a catholic adoption home followed by an abusive foster father. But I didn't think about that now. Right now I just lay on the grassy bank and listened to the calm water as it passed. This was the good life.

As the sun before to fall and the sky turned dark and made my way back inside. The place was dark; I needed to lighten this place up

I jumped to a Wallmart in town near by. I appeared in the behind the bins, took a trolley and made my way quickly in. I walked around for a while until I could find some candles for the house. Dinner was next on my agenda, I shopped around and grabbed a bottle of coke and a couple packs of pre-cooks smoked bacon so I didn't actually have to do anything. Then I looked around for some more clothes. What I had wouldn't really do me for Pakistan. I grabbed an Ocean Blue denim high collar shirt, a brown pair of combat trousers and a black pair of combat boots. I then swung by the weapons department and grabbed a leg gun holster. I made my way to the back of the shop, where nobody could see me and jumped back to the house.

I ate my dinner and went straight to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Tomorrow was Hunting Season…


	4. Pakistan

**So yeah, it's been about a year since I updated this story, sorry to any of you eagerly waiting for the next chapter. I got bored and decided to pick the story back up. I'll try wrap it up quicker. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The Pakistani sun beat down on my face. I may have travelled around the world 5 times over but I'm still not use to the heat. Anything over 20.C was basically melting point for me but as long as I kept hydrated I could keep my head in the game. I take a quick swig from my water bottle. I'm stood on the rooftops that overlook the street this Field Marshall lived on. Dark and dingy, the rough side of town. Perfect place to hide the headquarters of a secret organisation. I could see the door handle of his front door jiggle as he opened, I quickly ducked. I couldn't jump, not for the meantime anyway. He might sense it and get spooked. Tailing him was the best option for now. As he walked down the street I made my way along the rooftops, keeping low and out of sight, Jefferson's eyesight was poor so it wouldn't be too hard to hide. Jefferson wasn't exactly hard to follow in a crowded street. A pale yet burnt white man, in a sweat stained shirt with sandals and socks, suck out like a sore thumb. He began to make sharp turns down narrow streets. This required me to leap between buildings, nothing major but in a less developed country like Pakistan, the building quality wasn't exactly top notch. I made a leap cross to a building with a tiled roof. As soon as I landed the tiles below began to slip away, which then led to me running on the spot trying to get away before I finally flopped forward to stop me from falling. When I looked over to check Jefferson he didn't notice, his hearing must be going in his old age.<p>

He walked for another couple of minutes before entering his usual bar, the Markhor Tavern. I climbed my way down, still not jumping, and stood in the shades of an alleyway that faced the Tavern. I crept over for a better view through the window. Marshall Jefferson was sat with a beer at a table near the table, he was sat facing the back wall. The only other people there were the bartender and a local gang, all of whom had their guns sitting on the table; it wasn't that part of town where you had to hide your weapons. I decided to confront him casually, at first at least. But first I needed to hide my pistol in my holster. I tucked in into the back of my trousers and strolled in. I headed for the bar and ordered a whiskey, on the rocks. Much like Jefferson, I stuck out. I got my drink and decided to greet this middle-aged Paladin. I sat opposite him who simply stared at me, squinting at first but soon coming to a standard glare.

"Can I help you?" Jefferson asked in his grouchy, elderly voice.

"No, I'm just glad I can see someone I can socialize with." I answered.

"Well I'm not looking for a chatting partner." He took a sip of his drink. I make a sarcastic frown.

"Aww, why? You and I so much in common. We're both Caucasian, we travel around. And, from the look of that long stiff bulge in your shorts, you could do with a partner." I give me a slight grin and he looks away in disgust. "Or is that just something you plan to use to electrocute with?" Jefferson's gape open and suddenly jumps up from his chair.

I instinctively kicked myself backwards in my chair. And as I'm lying/sitting in my chair on the ground looking up at the ceiling, I see a metal cable firing across my field of vision into the wall behind me, followed by Jefferson cursing in a grumble. I get up, avoiding the wire, only to find absolutely everyone else in the bar pointing guns at us and shouting in their native tongue, which Jefferson facing them and trying to reason, in English. I quickly lean forward and grab him and jump away back to the rooftops. As we emerge I through Jefferson and myself to the ground while a hail of bullets pass through my jump scar.

Suddenly he attempts to strike me with his staff but I jump a few feet into the air and fall down on him before rolling off him. We both make it onto our feet and he takes a swing at me but with age his reflexes are slow and I dodge with ease. He continues to warily attempt to hit me but he has no such luck.

"Look Jeff, I just want to know some details, there's no need to get physical." I try to explain, yet he persists. Reasoning with him clearly was never an option, so instead I take out my pistol and fire a round into his leg. Instantly dropping him to the ground, clutching his leg in pain. I stroll over to him and place my hand on his shoulder. "Let's just go back to your place and start from there." I then jump him to his front door, making him stand and open it up while I dug the barrel into his back. We got a few steps through the door before he passed out from the pain.

His place was the headquarters, jackpot. I guess they didn't have the space for headquarters. The place was a dump. Papers and files lying everywhere, the place had that damp smell and now there was going to be a huge blood stain on the carpet. Though, a stain was hardly the worst thing going to happen to this place. I decided to snoop around a bit but first, get him tied down first. Once that was done I flipped through the files and found it surprising. The files were filled with in-depth information, super confidential kind of stuff. Jefferson must have had a poor memory. I continued to flick and Jefferson began to moan as he woke up, tied to a chair and still bleeding all over the place.

"Untie me now you little abomination." He yelled at me, trying to shake loose.

"I'd love to but…" I began to explain but suddenly I heard a beeping, from my pocket. A beeping I recognised but yet never actually heard. I smiled awkwardly at Jefferson, "I'm really sorry. This is embarrassing."

I fished through my pockets and pulled out the source of the beeping. It was a tracker, a very special tracker.

"Griffin." I muttered.

Griffin was a friend of sorts, more of a brother in arms. He taught me everything I knew. Tracking, combat, hell he even taught me basic French. A while back Griffin and I implanted trackers on the inside of our necks, which were set to go off if one of us would were to experience 1000 volts run through our body for an extended length of time. It was sort of a distress beacon for us, the tracker would activate and we'd get sent the location so we could come to the rescue, or where to find the body. Though, our trackers had never actually gone off and I hadn't seen Griffin in years

"I am so sorry. This is totally unprofessional but I gotta go." I stated as I started to pick up the files, all that I could. "I'll be back in a second." I jumped to Griffin Lair to drop off the data; I needed to put it somewhere. The place was a wreck, stuff thrown about the place, paladin cables sticking into the walls, various notes burnt up. What concerned me the most was the safe, particularly the fact it was open. I had never seen it unlocked, Griffin and I may have fought side by side from time to time but he didn't trust me. A wise policy if you ask me. But I didn't have time for that now; I had a Paladin Marshall to deal with. I grabbed a canister of petrol and jumped back to Pakistan. "Hi again. I've got some business to attend to so I'm just gonna wrap things up here." I unscrewed the cap on the canister and started pouring the petrol all over the apartment and over the Field Marshall. I then tossed the canister on the ground, leaving the rest of the flammable liquid to empty out in a large puddle. I fished through my pockets again got out a lighter. "Say hello to that mighty God of yours." Then I set fire to the carpet and exited the building, leaving behind rising flames and a screaming man. Now to check where Griffin was.

Chechnya….Great

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go, hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. Thanks<strong>


End file.
